Los 7 Asesinos
by HADES-ZEUS
Summary: Alguien desconocido había contratado a 7 Asesinos con una sola misión, acabar con la familia Tendo, Ranma tendrá que sobre pasar los límites para evitar a toda costa la tragedia.
1. Prologo

**Los 7 Asesinos, prologo: Una dulce adversaria.**

Los límites humanos eran cosas fácilmente rompibles, no hacia falta decir que ella lo tenía en cuenta, había estado corriendo por varios días sin descanso tratando de soportar el agotamiento y la falta de alimento.

Aunque quedaba claro que no era una persona ordinaria incluso para sus aparentes límites aquello había sido demasiado.

Al llegar al pueblo que era su destino no pudo evitar un gemido de alegría. Ver aquel lugar la hizo estirar más su límite para comenzar a saltar entre los techos, sabía el lugar a donde iría de memoria. Lo buscaba con la vista pero entre tantas casas observarla tenía una dificultad tremenda.

Con ya sus últimas fuerzas dio un salto olímpico para observar mejor la ciudad y la diviso, una casa con un Dojo.

La mañana había amanecido nublada, y a esa hora en la casa no había mucho que hacer ya que los miembros jóvenes de su familia habían marchado ya a la escuela así que no hacia más que barrer aunque ya estuviera limpio, quizás aún había escondido algo de polvo o suciedad, de pronto su sombra de extendió más de de lo normal y alzó su mirada rápidamente al casi inexistente rayo de sol que se colgaba entre las nubes y vio una pequeña silueta que se hizo rápidamente más grande.

Ella alzó una ceja pensando en que podía ser, un ave o un avión seguro, auténticamente luego de la última aventura que tuvieron ya nada le sorprendía, entonces una chica cayó frente a ella, fue por un leve segundo. Un segundo, donde la chica en cuestión intento subir la mirada con un sobre esfuerzo y lo consiguió, la mirada de ambas se cruzó antes de que la pobre y desdichada cayera a los brazos de una persona que antes de su inconciencia solo pudo describir como angelical o maternal.

—¡Papá, Tío Gendo!—Aquel grito interrumpió la paz mañanera y nublada que había.

Un pequeño tarareo, se abría paso entre la calle mientras una curiosa chica caminaba con tranquilidad y sin prisas. Las personas se le quedaban mirando pensando en que era simplemente adorable, cabello curiosamente rosa, tez blanca y ojos azules, un cuerpo de una chica de secundaria pero vestida con un kimono mitad blanco mitad negro, cualquiera pensaría que aquella chica no sería capaz de matar ni a una pequeña mosca principalmente porque los conocedores reconocían aquella melodía como la Flauta dulce de Mozart.

El tintinar de una campana cuando estaba por cruzar la calle la detuvo, junto a ella se posicionó una chica que no pareció prestarle atención así que ella le correspondió igualmente, ambas esperaban que los autos terminarán de pasar, la chica de cabello púrpura decidió voltear y verla un breve momento principalmente por la curiosa melodía

... Tras verla tuvo conclusiones rápidas.

Ya con las rivales actuales que tenía eran suficientes y rogó que aquella chica no se uniera a la lucha por el joven Saotome ya que Shapoo ahora mismo estaba pensando en que hacer para llamar la atención de Ranma.

Y sinceramente si se unía a dicha lucha pensó que quizás enserio podría perder, pero ahora tenía que entregar pedidos y aquella chica no parecía tener intención alguna de ese estilo. Posiblemente nisiquiera conociera a Ranma.

La chica siguió recorriendo toda la ciudad de Nerima teniendo en cuenta cuál sería su destino sin desvíos.

Y allí estaba, tras una agradable caminata que le sirvió de calentamiento al fin había llegado a aquella secundaria llamada Furikan.

Nabiki que ahora mismo estaba camino a su clase después de una ida al tocador rápido, estaba pensando en las mejores formas de multiplicar su dinero de forma rápida. Aquello incluía sin duda alguna a su cuñado tanto varón como mujer, aunque algo detuvo su andar de pensamientos y volteo a ver a alguien saltando la entrada de la escuela…

Pensó en quizás avisar aunque aquello no le traía beneficios así que decidió solo ir a su clase aunque con su expectativa puesta en qué pasaría después.

No hacia falta mucho cerebro para saber qué algo le pasaría a su cuñado y comenzó a imaginar que clase de aventura tendrían que desde la boda fallida todo se había calmado un poco y habían vuelto a la rutina de siempre, aquella que su cuñado las había acostumbrado.

Mientras la chica iba tarareando exactamente Ranma fingía poner atención en clase aburrido, ya faltaba poco para que acabara el año estudiantil y eso le alegraba en gran manera. Aunque en realidad estaba algo deprimido por el poco avance que había tenido con su prometida que contrario a él estaba copiando sin falta todo, nisiquiera se había molestado en quedarsele viendo y observo la ventana.

Con las nubes negras esperaba no tener que volver en su forma chica a su hogar.

Entonces a sus oídos llegó una melodia muy leve de una voz dulce, entre las palabras de la maestra y el sonido de los lapiceros y lápices escribiendo. Alzo la vista y dirigió su mirada lentamente hacia la puerta cuando el sonido que a sus oídos comenzó a ser preocupante se intensificó.

Entonces paró.

Nadie más pareció notarlo más que el, la maestra seguía dictando y sus compañeros anotando.

Se puso de pie, su instinto le gritaba que había alguien muy fuerte cerca, todos lo voltearon a ver por su acción, pero a sus ojos todo iba en cámara lenta. La maestra movió sus labios para reprenderlo cuando paso.

La puerta salió volando golpeando a la maestra contra la pared mandándola a la inconsciencia a la par que una chica entro con tranquilidad volteando a ver la clase.

—¡Konochiwa o como se diga buenos días jajaja!—Saludo con aparente alegría mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda con una sonrisa muy dulce, a los ojos de Ranma incluso también amenazante—Vine a este lugar porque me encargaron algo, algo pequeño pequeño que no me llevará mucho tiempo si todos se portan bien—Los alumnos estaban algo atónitos sin saber que hacer mientras Akane se levantó de golpe molesta y preocupada por la maestra—¡Que diablos es lo que buscas!—Pregunto sintiendo náuseas por la sonrisa tan empalagosa de la chica.

—¡Arigato por preguntar!—La chica de cabellera rosa dejo de sonreír mirando fijamente a alguien que a sinceridad todo mundo sabía que el asunto iba con el—Solo tengo que Matar a Saotome Ranna-Kun—

Ranma también se puso serio, aquella chica tenía algo que le hacía estar en guardia total, su instinto nunca le mentía, era mejor no subestimarla—¿Porque?—Pregunto sin rodeos mientras la chica volvía a sonreír, metiendo sus manos a los costados de su Yukata—Porque si no lo hago yo no tendrás una muerte tan piadosa.

—¡Ya basta de tonterías!—Akane se interpuso entre ambos molesta porque parecía que ambos la ignoraban y por el estado de su maestra Hinako, sin contar la interrupción—¡Si van a resolver algo…—Sintio como una mano se posó en su hombro para ser empujada al suelo, luego escucho un sonido seco y observo que pasaba.

Ranma sostenía con su mano la funda de un arma mientras la chica de pelo rosa lo miraba con ternura ¿Cuando diablos ella se había movido? Los alumnos también salieron de su Shock por el asunto y las amigas de Akane corrieron rápidamente a auxiliar a la maestra y los alumnos se pusieron a la defensiva mientras algunos corrieron para avisar al director o a Kuno, quien apareciera primero—Yo no golpeó chicas—Dijo Ranma con solemnidad mientras La chica alzaba una ceja—Gracias—A los ojos de Akane nisiquiera pudo dislumbrar en qué momento la chica saco otra arma aún en su mango para intentar golpear a Ranma en el cuello. Este alzó su otra mano y lo detuvo pero esta vez lo movió un poco de su centro.

—Por hacer esto más fácil—Ranma sintió un frío en forma de X en su pecho y entonces salto hacia atrás sosteniendo los mangos de los Machetes que sacó la chica, maldita sea aquella chica dulce era sumamente veloz, tanto que igualaba a su lado femenino sin problemas. Y parecía mover aquellos Machetes con un pulso Quirúrgico que corto su ropa y abrió una herida pequeña en sus músculos.

Los demás nisiquiera notaron cuando los saco ni atacó, con otro salto la chica se acercó a Ranma con facilidad intentando dar una estocada con su machete derecho que Ranma apenas esquivo, luego sin dar tregua con el izquierdo lanzó un corte horizontal que de nuevo consiguio esquivar saltando hacia atrás pero lastimosamente choco su espalda contra el muro, la chica sonrió y lanzó un corte en forma de X segura que no podría esquivarlo pero salto Enmedio de ambos machetes hacia arriba, lo malo sus brazos sufrieron cortes.

Aquella danza, había durado solo 4 segundos a los ojos del resto.

Ranma cayó cubriendo a toda la clase—¡FUERA!—Les ordenó a todos sus compañeros que al ver la situacion no tardaron un segundo en salir dejando solo a Akane que se había empezado a recomponer de la sorpresa inicial, la chica que seguía se espaldas suspiro y lo volteo a ver, al parecer tenía pequeñas lágrimas que la hacían lucir tierna—Es una lástima, tu eres tan guapo que será un desperdicio matarte—Akane solo apretó los dientes sintiendo su furia crecer, aquélla chica no sería una oponente fácil al parecer así que tomo su siempre confiable mazo listo para mandarla a Estados Unidos al primer descuido.

—Lo repito no golpeó mujeres, primero dime porque diablos quieres matarme—Exigio saber Ranma haciendo tiempo para que alguna otra de sus prometidas arribará. Entre dos junto a Akane podrían someter a esa loca.

—Ese es un s-e-c-r-e-t-i-t-o—Nisiquiera termino de hablar cuando de nuevo había atacado, las estocadas volaron en contra de Ranma que intentó escapar de nuevo saltando pero esta vez la chica lanzó uno de sus machetes directo al cuello de Ranma, que por los pelos logro rebasar girando sobre sí mismo pero le dejó un corte a la izquierda de su garganta.

Un sonido metálico resonó en todo el sitio haciendo vibrar todo, Akane atacó con toda la fuerza de su mazo pero la chica con una agilidad Gatuna alzó su pierna hacia atrás para encontrar el ataque cosa que parecía suicida pero no logro moverla más de un centímetro. Sujeto a su pierna había un escudo que logró soportar la fuerza de Akane, Ranma sintió como comenzó a sudar frío por eso.

La chica quedó con una mano en el pupitre y su cuerpo alzado hacia arriba dejando a la vista sus piernas debido a la gravedad, Akane noto la cantidad increíble de armas corto pulsantes que tenía a sujetas a sus muslos por bolsas y estuches pequeños todos pegados a la licra negra que usaba la chica.

La Tendo se quedó medio muda al ver su ataque parado, con Ranma aún en el aire escucho un grito de advertencia. Y entonces noto la cuerda en la mano libre de la chica, cuerda atada a su machete que cayó con fuerza sobre ella a una velocidad y ángulo que resultarían mortales. Sin posibilidad de que Ranma la ayudará sintió el frío de la muerte en su espalda pero una espada de Madera se interpuso en el camino del arma golpeándola con violencia en la hoja, la arma se desvió al muro y la chica lo siguió dándole tiempo a Ranma de caer junto a ellos, el odioso de Kuno había llegado a tiempo y por primera vez agradecería su presencia en el sitio enormemente.

—¿Pero quien es esta diosa que atenta contra la paz en Furikan y mi reina Akane?—Pregunto Kuno con soberbia y tranquilidad—Eso hemos intentado averiguar desde hace ratos Kuno—Ranma sintió una gota de sangre caer por su hombro, aquella situación era tensa y el tenía en mente que esa chica era un peligro latente atacando siempre a todos los puntos vitales, si no fuera porque giró un poco ahora no tendrías Cabeza.

—Lo repito niños, es un secreto—La chica sacudió su ropa mientras tomaba los mangos de sus armas abriendo su Kimono para acomodarlas a los lados de su cintura, Kuno y Ranma se sonrojaron un poco al ver el sujetador de la chica pero eso a ella le valió un comino y guardo uno de sus machetes para tomar el escudo en su pierna, que se soltó y al ponerlo en su brazo derecho no tardó un segundo en sujetarse a el.

—¿Lo que importa ahora no sería curar a La Tendo? Digo, ese veneno es potente—Ranma reaccionó a lo que dijo y Miro a Akane que estaba paralizada. Observo que en su abdomen había una pequeña daga clavada. Sus ojos se abrieron comenzando a pensar en qué momento había lanzado aquella daga,el único momento podía ser cuando bloqueó el escudo, se apresuró a acercarse a Akane mientras Kuno se interpuso entre ambos, un sonido seco sonó de nuevo. La chica lo había atacado por la espalda mientras el tomaba a su prometida preocupado, escucho un golpe potente y solo alcanzo a ver a Kuno volar por un costado del salón, consciente del peligro movió su pierna con rapidez tomando un pupitre que uso como escudo logrando frenar el corte de la chica.

Tomo a Akane que seguía estática y salto buscando la salida pero entonces lo noto, una de sus piernas estaba atada por una especie de cuerda metálica que salía del escudo de la chica.

—Ven quiero jugar contigo—Declaro la chica jalando a Ranma por medio de la cuerda que entró al escudo de nuevo, Ranma soltó a Akane acercándose a la chica que utilizo el pupitre aún clavado en su arma golpeando con fuerza a Ranma en la cabeza, Ranma choco contra el muro agrietandolo, luego lo jalo de nuevo subiendo su arma a la altura de su cabeza, Ranma sabía que si no contra atacaba ahora terminaría comprobando lo de los 7 segundos después de la decapitación así que lanzó una una oleada de Ki que desvió la espada de la chica, luego logro sostenerse en el suelo dando media vuelta sobre su pierna, soltando una potente patada a la chica que no alcanzo a cubrirse con su escudo saliendo disparada por la ventana.

Aunque logro tener un momento de tranquilidad rápidamente se dio cuenta que la cuerda aún lo ataba, volteo a ver a Kuno rápidamente que se estaba recomponiendo—¡Lleva a Akane al hospit…!—Antes de poder completar su frase sintió el tirón con toda la fuerza que lo saco por la ventana. Los alumnos entonces se asomaron detrás de las puertas mientras Kuno tomaba a Akane y salía a toda prisa abriéndose paso entre el gentío con una expresión furiosa.

Ranma salió por la ventana llevándose feos cortes por los vidrios rotos, entonces noto que la chica ya estaba en el suelo y sacudió con fuerza la cuerda metálica para azotarlo contra el suelo, Ranma logro estabilizarse y callo lo mejor que pudo para reducir el daño—De verdad eres fuerte, ya deberías estar muerto—

—¡Porque diablos quieres verme morir!—insistio con enojo pensando en Akane, apretaba sus puños con enojo lanzando un potente puñetazo contra la cuerda, no la alcanzo a golpear pues la cuerda volvió al escudo—Porque luego me puedes estorbar en mi misión—Contesto poniéndose en posición de ataque pero sin dejar de tener esa expresión tan dulce en su rostro.

Ranma estaba furioso y pensaba seriamente en dejar su regla de lado—Cual es tu misión…

—Calla y muere—De nuevo la chica haciendo gala de su velocidad había aparecido frente a Ranma Lanzando un corte vertical, Ranma se hizo para atrás decidido a contra atacar lanzando una patada que fue bloqueada por el escudo de la chica, este escudo era cuadrado y cubría desde su mano hasta su codo, la chica siguió atacando y presionando mientras los estudiantes miraban el duelo desde las ventanas. No era difícil notar que la chica buscaba los órganos vitales con su arma y que Ranma parecía tener dificultad para igualar la velocidad de la chica, los movimientos en algunas ocasiones solo parecían borrones.

—¿Porque no solo mueres?—Pregunto la chica siguiendo con la lucha, lanzando un corte lateral, una estocada hacia el cuello, un corte horizontal derecho y uno izquierdo antes de que se cubriera con su escudo debido a la patada de Ranma que estaba frustrado, habían pequeños cortes en todo su pecho de las veces donde casi era alcanzado. Contrario a la chica que no tenía daño además de su respiración agitada.

—¡Porque quiero seguir viviendo seguro!—La chica sonrió y tomo distancia, guardo su arma en su cintura y tomo algo tras su espalda que mostró, un pequeño bastón que tras apretar un botón se extendió tomando el tamaño normal de un bastón, tomo de nuevo una posición de combate.

Ranma se estaba cansando de la situación, si no hacia algo de verdad lo pondrían en un aprieto importante.

—Eres guapo, me preguntó que tanto lo serás después de que acabe contigo—Un parpadeo, nisiquiera sintió cuando el bastón lo golpeó en su estómago haciendo que se doblara, intento estirar su mano para tomarla pero la chica aumento la fuerza lanzándolo hacia arriba, luego ella salto para seguir con un combo de golpes que lo elevo mientras él apenas se podía defender, la velocidad de esa chica era la de un demonio.

En un punto logro tomar el bastón para equilibrarse y subir su pierna para atacar con fuerza hacia abajo, pero la chica logro cubrirse con ese escudo que parecía hecho de algún material infernal y de nuevo no consiguió moverla pese a que la patada logro extender una pequeña onda expansiva alrededor de ambos, Ranma supo que debía quitarle ese escudo para ganar.

Así que en el aire comenzó a lanzar veloces golpes que lograron cambiar la situación, la chica ahora debía cubrirse ya que no lograba volver a tomar el control de su bastón.

Pero cuando lo logro sonrió y lanzó un poderoso y certero golpe hacia la izquierda de Ranma que se cubrió con ambos brazos… aún así salió disparado hacia las casas aledañas a la preparatoria pero la chica para su desconcierto miro una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces noto que llevaba su escudo apretado en su mano. Su sonrisa de borró mientras veía a Ranma ir a toda velocidad rebotando en un techo para acabar en el pavimento.

Cayó sobre el muro de la escuela para saltar buscando de nuevo a su objetivo. Ranma logro sentarse sintiendo el dolor en su espalda.

—Maldita loca—Logro ponerse de pie—Tengo que buscar la forma de igualar esa velocidad además ¿De que carajos está hecha está cosa?—Aquel escudo estaba tirado junto a él, había soportado una patada suya a toda potencia además de un golpe también de Akane...—La chica cayó a una cuadra de distancia suya, la calle estaba vacía pero las personas en el resto del vecindario se hacían asomado a ver qué diablos era el escándalo—

De nuevo Ranma

—De verdad yo no te quiero lastimar—

—¿No me lastimas porqué no quieres o porqué no puedes?—La chica guardo su bastón de nuevo tras su espalda y saco los machetes de su Kimono—No solo por Honor, cosa que creo no tienes al ver que pelas solo con armas en ves de puños—Ella alzó los hombros restándole importancia, colocándose en posición de combate—Al igual que tú soy artista marcial pero yo no uso ese estilo libre tuyo o el estilo de la escuela Tendo ni ningún otro, yo uso el Eskrima—Ranma alzó una ceja, el había oído hablar del Esgrima pero no de eso.

—Mi arte marcial se basa en el uso de armas y objetos, puedo hacer de un tenedor un arma letal—Ranma comenzó a idear un plan pero sus pensamientos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos ya que sin darse cuenta ya tenía a la chica frente a él, lanzando estocadas y cortes pero ahora tenía más control debido al escudo. Al menos por un instante ya que la chica logro hacer algo que lo dejo desconcertado, violó su defensa personal y logro colar una de sus armas mientras el bloqueaba la otra, un par de giros de muñeca bastaron para que Ranma soltara el escudo y este se deslizara por el machete.

—Te tengo—la Chica se deslizó para darle una fuerte patada a Ranma que lo mando a volar unos metros, pero el ataque se culminó cuando Ranma vio los cuchillos acercarse hacia el, la maldita los había lanzado como con Akane a una velocidad que no podía detectar. Sin más opciones clavo sus pies en el suelo y llevo sus manos al frente—¡Huracán del tigre!—Una explosión de Ki alertó a todos los maestros de la zona, incluyendo a las prometidas de Ranma.

Una sombra tapo la visión de Ranma, la peli rosa estaba en el aire sin quitar esa sonrisa tan molesta.

Una gota de lluvia callo sobre la nariz de Ranma haciendo que abriera los ojos con pánico, de pronto la lluvia cubrió la zona haciendo que Ranma se transformará En chica, la chica cayó frente a la pelirroja que retrocedió instintivamente—¡Wow! Que increíble tienes pechos enormes—Ranma se cubrió de inmediato sintiéndose avergonzado y molestó, la camiseta rasgada hacia que sus pechos se notarán con facilidad—Sin duda eres incluso más atractiva como chica—

Ranko tuvo que agacharse para sentir como uno de los Machetes pasaba sobre ella, ahora con su cuerpo femenino tenía una oportunidad en velocidad pero ¿En fuerza? Su respuesta llego con negación cuando de una patada fue mandada a volar contra un muro de una casa, en el aire dio media vuelta para caer de pie contra el muro y luego se impulsó con fuerza cosa de la que se arrepintió porque uno de los Machetes venía hacia ella, para evitar morir giro rápidamente atrapandolo y se cubrió de la estocada que su oponente lanzó, luego comenzaron una pelea con las armas aunque Ranma rápidamente la descartó tirándola hacia el cielo muy lejos de la chica.

Ahora que era chica podía pelear con libertad, lanzó puñetazos y patadas para bloquear y herir a la chica que comenzó a esforzarse más para llevar el ritmo. Las patadas de Ranko desviaban las estocadas y a la vez lanzaba precisos golpes que la peli rosa bloqueaba con habilidad, aquella batalla no llevaría a ningún lado—(Mi única opción será usar el Hiryū Shōten Ha)—Trato de tomar distancia para realizar su técnica más poderosa pero de pronto una espátula gigante fue lanzada contra la chica que solo subió su machete para bloquearlo—¡Ranma!—Ukyo se puso rápidamente junto a su prometido poniéndose en posición de ataque—¡Sentí una explosión y vine a ver qué pasaba! ¿Quien diablos es ella?—Pregunto la mejor amiga de Ranma mientras ella respiraba agitada mente—No lo sé pero es una opotente odiosa, no deja esos estúpidos machetes.

Ukyo al verla le pareció casi imposible que ella fuera alguien de cuidado. No con esa piel delicada y esa sonrisa tan dulce—Esto no me parece justo—Hablo la chica parándose con normalidad—Solo tengo un arma ahora mismo y ustedes son 2—Los contó con los dedos, Ukyo de verdad pensó que ella no podía ser peligrosa, parecía una niña inocente, una que cubrió su boca con su machete mientras parecía meditar… al abrir los ojos estos habían cambiado a unos Amatistas—No me dejan opción—

La chica hablo, esta vez estaba parada justamente átras de Ranma y Ukyo, los cuales la voltearon a ver lentamente—Golpe de Vacío—

Una explosión se vio en el sitio mientras las dos chicas salían volando en diferentes direcciones, Ukyo termino atravesando el muro de una casa y Ranma volando un par de docenas de metros termino en un lote baldío, con su Camisa… o Blusa hecha jirones además de que en su estómago había un área negra, como si hubiera sido quemada.

Cuando la chica se aseguró que las dos habían volado lo suficientemente lejos cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo su brazo mientras respiraba agitadamente—(Me he esforzado más de lo que debería, Saotome Ranma me obligó a utilizar uno de los mejores ataques pero también es uno de los que más Ki Usa)—Logro incorporarse tomando su machete y saltando al otro, cuando tuvo ambos calmo su respiración y comenzó a saltar para buscar al Joven Saotome. Dejando atrás a Ukyo y una cantidad grande de patrullas y ambulancias, Ukyo salió del agujero sosteniendo su estómago, sentía como si Ranma la hubiera golpeado con toda su fuerza en ese sitio con sus manos cubiertas de fuego, rápidamente se acercó a una de las cuerdas con ropa afuera del hogar y tomo una blusa para ponérsela, la anterior casi había sido reducida a nada.

—Maldita sea Akane ¿Donde estas?—No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, su Ranma estaba en peligro.

Y justamente el había comenzado a recobrar la conciencia, cuando intento incorporarse sintió como una mano masajeaba su busto, entrecerró los ojos y subió la mirada viendo a la chica peli rosa con una sonrisa. Rápidamente intento darle una patada que ella rebasó saltando hacia atrás, Ranma aprovechó para incorporarse pero...

—¡Ughh!—Llevo su mano a su estómago, sentía como si le quemará al fuego vivo—De verdad eres curioso, Todos los que habían recibido mi golpe de vacío caían cortados a la mitad—Ranma abrió los ojos pensando en Ukyo, pero con la chica enfrente suyo no podía permitirse ir a verla a ella o Akane…—Malnacida—Su mirada se oscureció al pensar en todos los hechos, Akane envenenada y Ukyo malherida—¿Ara? Si tanto te molesta solo tienes que venir—Saco sus dos machetes de sus fundas y se posicionó para la lucha—Y matarme—

Observaba como la chica apretaba los puños.

—Cuando todo se había vuelto tan normal—Antes de darse cuenta tuvo que bloquear uno de los puñetazos de Ranma, la cual también desapareció de su vista apareciendo a su costado dándole una patada que no pudo bloquear así que salió volando—¡Cuando al fin podía tener paz apareciste tu!—La chica peli rosa se rió levemente y comenzó a bloquear los golpes de Ranma, tratando de cortarlo si podía—¡Que diablos es lo que buscas!—Exigio saber Ranma sintiendo un corte en su pecho derecho, pero lo ignoro buscando abrir la defensa de su oponente—¡Quien te mando a matarme!—

—Esa fue decisión propia—La chica Ante los inminentes Ataques usaba sus machetes como un escudo eficaz—Cuando vayamos a Asesinar a la familia Tendo no queremos contra tiempos—Ranma se sintió sorprendido, por un segundo se quedó estático pero le costó caro ya que sintió un corte desde su pecho hasta su estómago, al menos no fue lo suficientemente profundo para ser mortal gracias a sus reflejos pero la sangre brotó de la herida. Apretó los dientes molesto por tanto misterio, por sus prometidas y por qué si no atacaba enserio acabaría derrotado—¡Ya fue suficiente!—Sin tomar distancia junto toda la fuerza que pudo—¡Truco de las castañas calientes!—La peli rosa supo que estaba en auténtico peligro y alcanzo a cubrirse con sus espadas poniéndolas en X, cuando sintió la presión sobre ella supo que estaba en lo correcto porque sintió mil golpes en menos de un segundo, incluso sus machetes se agrietaron levemente—¡De nuevo!—La segunda oleada de golpes la desarmo, además de la alzó en el aire.

Su machetes volaron a los costados mientras de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos salía sangre, ella no pudo evitar ponerse Sería y preocupada, no podría usar su escudo a tiempo así que vio en cámara lenta como un remolino parecía juntarse al rededor de la pelirroja, supo que la batalla había acabado—¡Hiryū Shōte…!—Un manchón blanco apareció entre ambos, de pronto Ranma sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, la persona que había aparecido estaba tocando su estómago con rapidez, cualquiera juraría que había aparecido un círculo dorado frente al estómago de la pelirroja, por último el nuevo opotente golpeó con la palma abierta el estómago de Ranma que no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo perdía la sensibilidad y fuerza cayó al mismo tiempo que la peli rosa había caído al suelo de rodillas.

—(Q-Que mierda me hizo)—Alcanzo a pensar tratando de moverse pero simplemente era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera dormido—Ya fue suficiente por hoy Hinata—No podía alcanzar a ver al tipo, solo sus botas blancas caminando a la ahora conocida como Hinata que se incorporaba volviendo a poner esa sonrisa tan dulce—Esta bien, solo dame un momento y acabaré con el—Hinata camino en su dirección pero el tipo la detuvo—Ya fue suficiente dije. Además deja de aparentar fortaleza porque también estás a punto de desmayarte—Ranma observó cómo ella apretó los puños, con toda su fuerza de voluntad intentaba levantar la vista.

—Pero el rompió los mangos de mis machetes—Hinata se dio la vuelta para ir por ellos, como si buscará presentar una prueba de lo que decía—Incluso si fue así, fue tu culpa por adelantarte al resto. Al menos dime qué conseguiste acabar con algun Tendo—Ranma prestó especial atención a eso, aunque también intentará no ahogarse por el charco de agua donde había caído—Conseguí envenenar a la menor de ellas, no creo que tenga suerte para conseguir el antídoto antes de que muera.

Hinata guardo lo que quedaba de sus armas y las guardó, luego el tipo la cargó—Entiendo, toda tu pelea alertó a los artistas marciales de la zona y todos vienen camino aquí, hay un Ki en especial que es muy fuerte—Ranma pensó que se referían al del Maestro Haposai, era lo más probable—Escucha chico—El tipo se acercó a él, ahora podía ver las suelas de sus botas frente a sus ojos—Deberias irte de este país mientras puedas, nuestros asuntos no son contigo o tu padre son con los Tendo, si intentas quedarte o intentas protegerlos entonces también acabaremos contigo—El tipo comenzó a caminar mientras la chica aparentemente se despedía—Si no somos enemigos entonces iré a violarte después Ranma-Kun. Cuidate.

La presencia de los dos desapareció.

Ranma se quedó tirado intentando no ahogarse con el agua, pasaron al menos 6 minutos más hasta que sintió que lo levantaban, o la levantaban en todo caso—Dios Mío Ranma—El maestro la había encontrado cosa que lo preocupo ya que en su estado no podía defenderse, además de que estaba casi desnuda de su parte superior. Pero para su sorpresa el maestro la volteo teniendo el que cerrar los ojos por la lluvia, luego sintió como tocaba su estómago al mismo ritmo que el tipo y al ser golpeada en el centro recuperó su movilidad—Bloquaron todos tus puntos de Ki ¿Quien te hizo esto?— Preguntó el maestro con seriedad, Ranma tosió intentando recuperar todo el aliento.

Por la esquina del lote baldío donde se comenzaron a juntar personas apareció Ukyo que corrió hacia el con una blusa negra—¡Ranma! Que pasó con esa tipa—Rapidamente se arrodilló junto a la agitada chica—Supuse que ese ataque te hizo lo mismo que a mí así que te traje esto Ranma—Ranma la acepto gustoso, no le gustaba tener sus pechos al aire. El maestro y Ukyo esperaban pacientemente que se recuperara por completo mientras una ambulancia aparecía también—Akane… ¿Como está ella?—Fue lo primero que preguntó, pero al ver la confusión en su rostro supo que no sabían nada de su prometida—Ranma antes que todo dime ¿Quien cerró tus puntos de Ki?

—No lo…—Sin previo aviso su vista se puso negro y cayó hacia un lado, Ukyo rápidamente la atrapó.

Al parecer, una nueva aventura empezaba. Desde la distancia el tipo con las botas blancas, de hecho, con toda su ropa blanca desaparecía cargando a Hinata.


	2. Capítulo 1

**II.No hay tiempos de lamentos.**

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, sus azules ojos observaron el techo blanco del lugar, estaba en un hospital.

Intento incorporarse solo para sentir un ardor profundo en su estómago, de inmediato llevó su mano al área para intentar apaciguar el dolor, se dio cuenta entonces de sus montañas delanteras. Estaba en su forma mujer.

—No deberías moverte—Le aconsejo la voz de Kasumi, ella estaba sentada en una banca al frente de la habitación—¿Porque sigo siendo Ranko?—No se le ocurrió nada más que preguntar por el momento, Kasumi con una sonrisa se puso de pie y camino hacia la cama de el, justo a su izquierda donde había una cortina la cual llevo a un lado, en esa cama estaba Ukyo inconciente—Ukyo…—Sus ojos se abrieron, ignorando el dolor dio un salto de la cama, tenía puesto la ropa de hospital y Ukyo lo imitaba—¡Que le pasó a Ukyo, y Akane…—Entonces los recuerdos vinieron a el, la chica, el tipo de blanco la pelea y la cuchilla en el abdomen de su prometida, sintió un mareo repentino y llevó su mano a su frente, había otra cortina más, se dio cuenta cuando Kasumi llegó hasta el y lo tomo de un brazo pidiendo que volviera a su reposo, pero el la ignoro y fue a la cortina para quitarla.

En la última cama estaba una chica de cabello castaño en un notorio mal estado por las vendas en sus brazos. Y varias curitas en el rostro—Decidimos dejarte en tu forma de mujer para que estuvieras en la misma habitación que ellas dos—Explico Kasumi, tomando del hombro a su cuñado y guiando sus pasos a la cama—Eso y no nos alcanzaba para otra.

—¡En donde está Akane!—Pregunto visiblemente alterado, Kasumi suspiro y lo hizo sentarse aún contra su voluntad, frente a Nodaka y Ella sabía que todos perdían su fuerza así que no se preocupó en nada.

—Esta camino a Tokio junto con Papá—Ranma alzó una ceja, había pensado que estaría en ese mismo hospital pero en otra habitación—El veneno con el que atacaron a Akane era muy fuerte, justamente estábamos en la Clínica cuando Kuno llegó con ella y el Doctor Tofú la atendió—Ranma asintió sin evitar culparse por no haber actuado rápido y haber protegido a Akane.

—Pero el veneno era muy potente, así que papá la trajo aquí, y de aquí decidieron Llevarla al hospital de Tokio porque el hospital no contaba con la cura. Simplemente ahora están evitando que ella…—Kasumi termino mirando hacia el suelo, Ranma la imitó sin poder dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de esa chica de pelo rosa.

Y luego en sus últimos momentos de Conciencia—¿Que le pasó a Ukyo?—Preguntó ahora preocupado por su amiga, Kasumi suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde estaba ella, pero la puerta se abrió y la contestación vino de Nabiki la cual paso adelante— Después que el maestro las trajo nos explicó que algún ataque había hecho estragos en su cuerpo, tu lo soportó mejor pero Ukyo no tiene tu resistencia, según las palabras del maestro Tuvieron suerte de estar entrenados porque si no ambos estarían partidos en dos.

Sintió que sudo frío ante eso, Aquella chica de nombre Hinata era realmente un oponente terrible, y entonces llegó a su mente el resto de lo que había pasado, se puso de pie asustado, Akane estaba en peligro. Tenía que ir a Tokio lo más pronto posible.

—Ranma, debes descansar un poco más—La voz de Kasumi lo detuvo, ahora que pensaba mejor la misión aparente de esos Aaesinos era acabar con los Tendo, y eso incluía a Kasumi y Nabiki. Ahora estaba en un problema realmente preocupante, si iba a Tokio ellas dos se tendrían que quedar en Nerima solas y no sabía si alguno de sus amigos podrían protegerlas si Hinata volvía a atacar.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevo inconciente?.

—Unas horas, a los doctores siempre les asustara tu capacidad de curación—Respondio Nabiki indiferente, Ranma pensó que ella seguro estaba molesta por qué no logro proteger a Akane a tiempo. Bajo su mirada molestó consigo mismo por ese hecho pero ahora tenía el dilema moral anterior.

La única solución que encontraba era llevarlas a ambas a Tokio

—Al fin despiertas Saotome—Los 3 voltearon hacia la cama aledaña a la de Ukyo, La chica se había enderezado viendo a los 3 hablar, Kasumi se puso de pie estando lista para reprenderla para su descanso.

Pero ella alzó la mano antes de que pudieran contestar—Me siento aliviada de que no hayan acabado con la familia Tendo aún, y en especial de que hayas sobrevivido—La chica mantenía una seriedad envidiable incluso para Nabiki, la cual la observaba también de forma analítica—Si, si se de qué se trata todo ésto—Respondio a una pregunta no formulada. Ella dio un suspiro grande y formó una sonrisa triste—No es la primera vez que ellos atacan a alguien, ¿Con cuantos mantuviste un enfrentamiento?—Pregunto la chica hablando exclusivamente con Ranma, Kasumi se apartó de su lado un momento para que pudieran hablar bien.

—Solamente a una chica.

—¿Una que usaba un traje de samurái o una chica de sonrisa empalagosa?—Pregunto sin despegar su seriedad, logrando sentarse en la cama.

Ranma no tuvo que pensar mucho para responder, la chica frunció el ceño tan solo al escuchar el nombre de Hinata—Ellos también atacaron a mi familia. De hecho…— La chica se quedó callada unos momentos, su mirada se opaco un poco, incluso sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos pero todo eso se apartó para mostrar una mirada fuerte, una mirada deseosa de venganza.

—Soy la única que queda de mi familia—Hablo finalmente, las Tendo se quedaron estáticas y hasta frías, Ranma sintió un sudor frío bajar por su espalda sin saber que decir en esta situación—Lo siento mucho—Acabo por decir, sin embargo aquella familia no era su familia, y ahora la familia Tendo estaba en peligro.

—Pero dime, ¿Quienes son y porque lo hacen?—La chica tuvo que pensar un poco antes de responder —El porque real no lo sé decir, solo lo puedo deducir, ya que ellos han estado acabando con cada escuela o familia que practique las artes marciales en todo Japón y el porque, no lo sé— Aunque la chica lo dijo de la forma más tranquila pudo notar la cara que puso Ranma cuando hablo, la misma que ella puso cuando se dio cuenta de todo.

—Despues de que ellos, bueno ya saben atacarán… —Nuevamente agachó la mirada, una mirada ensombrecida pero se tuvo que forzar a hablar de nueva cuenta—Despues de ello, intenté ir a una escuela marcial que quedaba cerca de la ciudad pero, ellos ya habían estado allí—Los 3 se compadecieron de su situación, Parecía estarse esforzando de más para no romperse, Nabiki tuvo que suspirar y tomar el brazo de su cuñado o cuñada—Vamos afuera—Ranma iba a protestar hasta que supo porque cuando Kasumi se paró y se acercó a la cama de la chica, Ranma asintió y decidió salir. Con esfuerzo lo logro con ayuda de Nabiki y una ves estando afuera procedieron a sentarse.

Ranma no podía estar más preocupada y Nabiki estaba igual, pero no sabía si por toda su familia en general o por su propia vida, con la Reina de Hielo se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Tuvo que suspirar sin saber bien que hacer ahora, tenía que ir con Akane, pero no podía dejarlas a ambas solas ni menos a su madre que estaba en la casa Tendo ahora, su padre era sumamente fuerte, Estaba el viejo, Shappu, Ryoga, Kuno la vieja también.

Iba a seguir convenciendose de no escuchar gritos en el pasillo, por los eventos recientes no dudó ni 1 segundo en ponerse frente a Nabiki en posición de ataque, pero al parecer por los gritos de "pervertido" que soltaban las chicas y enfermeras se relajo, el maestro parecía estar escapando de ellas. Cuando estaba en el pasillo cerca de ambas solamente tuvo que subir su brazo para que el pequeño bulto rebotara en su brazo cayendo sentado. —¡Oye! Pero si eres tú Ranma— El maestro contrario a las otras veces solo se paró y parecía listo para hablar cuando la turba de mujeres llegó ante ellas procediendo a Machacarlo sin piedad alguna. Nabiki y Ranma se miraron, alzando los hombros se sentaron esperando a que terminaran con el.

Soun Tendo era una persona que podía llegar a ser odiosa cuando de sus hijas se trataba, al menos eso pensaba el enfermero y el conductor del helicóptero que llevaban a Akane hacia la ciudad de Tokio. El hombre no había parado de llorar no solo desde qué la habían llevado al hospital, también durante todo el viaje e incluso ahora que sobrevolaban un enorme bosque donde apenas se divisaban las diferentes carreteras que iban a todo el país con una leve lluvía. La chica había estado inconciente todo el tiempo, conectada a diferentes aparatos. El hospital central de Tokio ya había sido notificado con anterioridad sobre el traslado de extrema emergencia por el estado de la chica que por suerte tenía la suficiente fuerza para soportar el veneno. Los artistas marciales eran gente de cuidado y de curioso estudio pero no eran todo poderosos, todos podían morir. Todos tenían cuerpos humanos.

Ahora mismo estaban serios tratando de ignorar el llanto del hombre mientras que intentaban apresurarse más, no solo por el hecho que una vida peligraba. ¡Ese hombre era insoportable!.

El conductor estaba con su rostro contra el volante, intentando mantener su mente fuera del señor Tendo, había atendido muchas emergencias pero nunca había visto tanto drama en alguien. Intento no culparlo posiblemente si el tuviera hijas quizás actuaría así.

Mantuvo su vista al frente, concentrado ante cualquier peculiaridad cuando noto un pequeño brillo venir de una montaña. Tardo unos momentos en notar que el brillo se acercaba a su trayectoria. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta al fin que pasaba. Apenas tuvo tiempo de presionar unos botones…

Cuando…

Se escuchó una poderosa explosión en el bosque.

—… Y eso fue todo—Termino de narrar Ranma sentado junto al maestro Haposai que tenía vendas y demás moretones en todo su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba muy hinchado. Pero pese a todo, tenía una mirada llena de seriedad.

—Esa técnica de Cerrar los puntos de Ki es muy mortal, agradece que no hayas acabado muerto Ranma, fácilmente por como te dejo ese tipo podía haberte detenido el corazón si hubiera querido—Ranma se quedó pensativo ante lo que había dicho, aquel sujeto lo había detenido a la mitad de hacer su Técnica, interrumpiendo a la chica también y todo fue extremadamente rápido... La velocidad de ese tipo era la de un demonio. A su cabeza vino una duda en particular.

—¿Usted cómo la conoce anciano?—Haposai se quedó algo estático y negó con su cabeza—Eso no tiene tanta importancia como el hecho que las escuelas marciales están siendo atacadas. Escucha Ranma, iré a advertirle a todas las escuelas marciales que conozco—Esperaba que sus conocidos estuvieran bien, Ranma iba a protestar pero antes de hacer nada El maestro ya había salido corriendo hacia la ventana más cercana—Y yo iré a advertirles a las autoridades sobre todo esto—Nabiki no era tonta, podría conseguir protección para Kasumi, su padre y Akane además asesinatos en masa era algo que la Policía debería estar enterada, se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida del hospital cuando Ranma sujeto su brazo—No Nabiki, al menos espera a que Kasumi salga—Ranma no quería que nadie más saliera lastimado. Y aunque no estuviera en las mejores condiciones no iba a dejar que ni Kasumi ni Nabiki se separaran de el hasta poder discutir esto con sus amigos en Nerima.

—Ranma, con la situación actual es mejor ir con la policía de inmediato—Nabiki intento soltarse de su cuñado pero el agarre de la pelirroja se lo impedía sin problemas. Intento jalonear un poco más cuando alguien los interrumpió, justamente un oficial de policía se estaba acercando junto a otros más, el que estaba adelante vestía levemente diferente dando a entender que era el líder del escuadrón de 4 oficiales.

Nabiki se soltó finalmente un poco aliviada cuando los hombres subieron sus armas apuntandoles a ambos—¡Pero que!.

—¡Ranma Saotome, Nabiki Tendo, Kasumi Tendo y Akari Terumi quedan arrestados!—Ranko se puso de pie de un segundo a otro levantando sus manos pero Nabiki agudizó su mirada—Bajo que cargos.

—Eso lo dirán en la comisaría. Entren a esa habitación a esposar a las chicas de las fotos—Ranma estaba confundido y conmocionado por igual, no tenía idea que pasaba ¿Como sabían de la chica si apenas los habían internado tanto a el como a ella y Ukyo? ¿Porque no habían arrestado a Ukyo? ¿Porque habían arrestado a Nabiki y a Kasumi? ¿Sabían de la maldición y su forma de mujer.

Vio como ambos oficiales se acercaban a la puerta, esto le estaba oliendo mal, muy mal. Apretó sus puños sin saber que hacer, si intervenía entonces podían dispararle.

Su pulso estaba acelerado y estaba sudando nerviosa. Soltó sus manos sin saber que otra cosa hacer, aunque en un principio se escucharon un par de gritillos en la habitación y Nabiki intento oponerse las 4 chicas y media fueron esposadas. Cuando estuvieron afuera del cuarto cada uno tenía un oficial que las comenzó a hacer caminar. Maldita sea ni Nabiki se había quitado su uniforme aún.

Tuvo que suspirar para calmarse sin entender nada realmente. Hasta que el doctor Tofu apareció por el pasillo con una taza de cafe. El Galeno puso cara de sorpresa y luego de enojo—¡Oficial que es lo que está pasando aquí!—Exigio saber seguido de otro médico que también puso cara seria.

Los oficiales mostraron sus placas—Estas 4 jovencitas están bajo arresto, ahora son asunto nuestro.

—Bajo que cargos y además, nosotros los médicos decidimos si están o no capacitados para un trasladó—Recordo Tofu, los oficiales negaron—La orden vino de alguien de muy alto mando así que les suplicamos se aparten a menos que también quieran quedar bajo arrestó—Tofu negó está vez junto a su compañero, negándose a apartarse crearon una tensión entre los presentes que fue rota cuando una nueva enfermera llegó corriendo desde el final del pasillo con algo de suma urgencia—¡Con permiso debo llegar con la familia Tendo!—La enfermera pensó que quizás había aparecido en mal momento, todos estaban serios pero tenía algo urgente que decir. Eso hasta que noto a Kasumi y Nabiki entre las chicas que parecían ser arrestados pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Porque los estaban arrestando?.

—¿Que ocurre?—Kasumi dio un paso al frente pero el oficial no la dejo hacer más, la enferma se quedó muda unos segundos, pensando en que palabras usar—El helicóptero donde su hermana y su padre eran transportados, parece que sufrió algún accidente que lo hizo estrellarse y ahora mismo… no sabemos si hay sobrevivientes o… no— 4 de los presente no sabían que sintieron en ese momento, Ranma solo pensó en alguien en particular mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta. Todo se quedó en un silencio largo cuando recordó que no habían encontrado aún a nadie ¿No? Debía ir con Akane de la forma más urgente posible, los oficiales pese a la noticia parecía que no tenían intensiones de soltarlo, Tofu y el se quedaron viendo unos momentos. Parecía que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo.

Akane y el señor Tendo, tenían que encontrarlos lo más rápido posible—Lo sentimos pero aún así debemos ponerlos bajo custodia—El oficial en jefe que tenía esposado a Ranma había interrumpido a la enfermera que explicaba como armaban una búsqueda para encontrar el resto del helicóptero y a los supervivientes. Tofu estaba preparado, los oficiales iban a continuar su marcha cuando justamente el Galeno había tirado su taza de café hacia Ranma, el oficial en jefe había sido advertido sobre esto, pero por la distancia que había entre Ranma y el Galeno solo pudo llevar su mano hacia su pistolera. Pudo observar como el doctor comenzaba a volver por el pasillo junto al otro doctor que jalaba a la enfermera.

Justo cuando iba a apuntarle a la chica ya tenía la pierna de este apunto de su barbilla, la patada fue feros pero aún así logro dispararle en el hombro al recién vuelto chico, sus colegas soltaron a sus custodias para sacar sus armas, el que sostenía a la chica en peor estado se llevó una patada justo en su entrepierna por parte de la misma. Los otros dos abrieron fuego contra Ranma ya que su líder había volado por encima de ellos. Kasumi y Nabiki se tiraron al suelo sin saber que hacer, Ranma pese al sangrado en su brazo consiguió saltar a la pared para impulsarse y arremeter contra ambos, con sus manos atadas el duro dolor en el abdomen y una bala en el hombro. Y aún así sus piernas fueron suficiente para darle un rodillazo en el rostro al primero, su velocidad era sumamente grande aún, y la tenía que aprovechar.

Nabiki subió su mirada estando en el suelo, Ranma estaba haciendo todo en su poder para pelear con sus piernas intentando quitarle las dos armas a sus oponentes, dirigió su mirada exactamente a un estuche. En ese estuche debería estar su pistola eléctrica no? Espero a que Ranma lo acercará con sus movimientos entorpecidos para apurarse a tomar la pistola aturdidora.

Ranma estaba teniendo dificultades, sin brazos no podía realizar Katas y estaba herido, los policías habían dejado de disparar para intentar derribarlo y justo sintió un golpe con la pistola en su nuca quitándole el aliento, cayo arrodillado cuando noto que Nabiki disparo una pistola que tenía cables, se pegaron a la ropa del oficial a su izquierda que comenzó a temblar. Estaba siendo electrocutado, el oficial a su derecha subió su pistola para apuntarle a Nabiki. Pero recibió una patada muy fuerte de Ranma que lo mando a la inconciencia.

Los 3 parecieron respirar tranquilos, Kasumi llevaría su mano a su pecho de no estar esposada para respirar algo mejor cuando escucharon otro gatillo.

El líder les estaba apuntando específicamente a Ranma que se quedó estático, antes de que la pierna de la chica que recordaba bagamente como Akira lo dejara inconciente.

Los 4 se quedaron viendo unos segundos antes de que Ranma corriera a la habitación, con la bala en el hombro no podría romper las esposas sin contar el daño que tenía ya, pero al menos podría despertar a Ukyo, las cosas se habían tornado interesantes.

—Esos oficiales fueron un desperdicio de tiempo, con el nivel que tienen no debería sorprenderme—En una casa cercana, un tipo con unos binoculares observaba lo que ocurría en el hospital, más específicamente observaba el calor de los cuerpos.

Había mandado que intentarán a esas mujeres en esa ala para que pudiera observarlas sin problemas. Suspiro y bajo sus binoculares, el era asiático al completo, con un cabello desordenado negro y un talle militar intachable, con ojos negros como la noche y un rostro lleno de cicatrices leves, tenía ropa militar de hecho pero de camuflaje negro. Tomo un rifle que estaba junto a la pared y lo apunto hacia el hospital. Un tiro de 100 metros. No podría atinar a menos que tuviera un arma mucho más potente.

Bajo sus piernas que tenía cómodamente colocadas y se puso de pie.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar.

—¿Tan rápido me llamás Kira?—Pregunto sinceramente aburrido—No, No los logré arrestar así que tendré que ir por ellas yo mismo… Llámale a Kai para que confirme si la impaciente de Hinata hizo algo bueno—Colgo el teléfono sin tener ganas de despedirse, ya después que lo castigarán por su insolencia si a su líder le venía la gana.

Camino por la casa a oscuras observando a todos los cadáveres que habían en ella, había masacrado a esa pequeña familia de 7. Pero tenía que tener un lugar para vigilancia, solo quedaban 3 supervivientes. Y otros 4 más que el había llamado al sitio para inculparlos después. Era increíble como la estupidez de todos los humanos podía ser fácilmente manejable, paso de largo sin querer ver al nivel inferior de la casa donde estaba escuchando unos gemidos y gritos, de la madre junto a la hija mayor y marco a la policía susurrando la dirección del sitio y un código que significaba que el delito incluía armás, y que los oficiales debían abrir fuego.

Finalmente llegó a otra habitación del segundo nivel donde podría saltar hacia el patio de la casa aledaña.

Volteo a observar el ropero donde se estaba escondiendo la última de las víctimas. La hija menor de esa pequeña familia. Debía tener unos 11 años quizás. Se paró con firmeza ante el ropero y observo a la chica temblar entre la ropa, incluso si no estaba abierto pudo notar el movimiento—No olvides mi rostro nunca, mirame bien niña y ten en cuenta que te estaré esperando cuando vayas a vengarte de mi.

Ahora con eso cerrado, con simpleza de acercó a la ventana y salto.

La niña nunca olvidaría la grotesca imagen que vio cuando la lluvia todo al soldado infernal.

—Si, ohhh—En una habitación un nivel más arriba del hospital, un par de botas blancas caminaron hacia la ventana observando como 5 chicas emprendían rápidamente la huida por el estacionamiento—El efecto del veneno que Hinata inyectó en la menor de la familia ya tuvo que hacer efecto—Confirmo mientras escuchaba como alguien al otro lado de la línea hablaba, era una voz femenina—¿Confirmas la muerte del padre y de la hija menor entonces?—Pregunto sabiendo que tendría que darle el informe a su líder después, la chica al otro lado de la linea dudó un segundo.

Se puso de pie observando el cuerpo tirado frente a ella, estaba sentada y con su voz agitada además de visiblemente lastimada—Soun Tendo está muerto, no logré encontrar a la hija pero ya conocemos los venenos de Hinata—La chica miro su katana impregnada de sangre pero no era eso lo que miraba, eran las grietas en su preciada arma, tuvo que morder su labio—Dile a Kira que 2 de los 4 integrantes de la familia Tendo están muertos.

—Yupiiiii—Colgo antes de tener que escuchar a Hinata, estaba en un cráter, con muchos árboles destrozados alrededor pero su máscara incubria su identidad, se puso de pie teniendo que apoyarse con la funda de su Katana y comenzó a andar dejando a un enemigo sumamente formidable atrás de ella—Soun Tendo, no olvidaré tu nombre—Se dijo así misma sin voltear a ver al padre de familia que había dado todo en su batalla por proteger a su hija.

Esperaba que ella estuviera muerta o se metería en problemas con Kira después.

Hinata estaba saltando de un lado a otro en su habitación contenta—¡Otros 200 mil más para mi!—No le importaba nada que la otra persona en la habitación pudiera mirar sus bragas debido a los saltos que daba con esa bata, porque de hecho, el tipo vestido de blanco miraba aún la ventana—¡TOMA EN TU CARA TIGRE TOÑO TODO VA PARA LA GRAN HINATA!—Un destello amarillo se vio en la habitación antes de que Hinata cayera a su cama sin poder moverse, no pudo evitar inflar sus mejillas ya que nunca le quitaba sus nervios faciales—Que aburrido eres.

—Creo que no te escucharon en Canada—El tipo le puso una manta sobre ella y luego siguió viendo la ventana—Aun nos quedan 14 escuelas de artes marciales más por aniquilar, y "El tigre Toño" es lo único que ha impedido que todas las operaciones se descubran, el es muy diferente a ti Hinata, el puede hacer desaparecer a cualquiera sin nisiquiera tener necesidad de estar cerca.

—¿Es un espía entrenado que esperabas? Pero mi método es mucho mejor.

—Si consideras al escándalo un método así es, iré por mis 400 mil—El hombre dio por terminada la conversación. Iba rumbo a la salida pero la chica lo hizo detenerse para darle movilidad a su brazo derecho, luego le alcanzó un pequeño par de palillos que ella comenzó a jugar entre sus dedos.

—Yo quería enfrentarme a Ranma Saotome de nuevo—Suspiro aburrida, necesitaría de esa noche para poder recuperar todo su Ki y volver a la normalidad mientras porque no solo descansar y relajarse.

Ranma abrió la puerta rápidamente de la casa Tendo, junto a él entraron las otras 4 chicas, Kasumi y Nabiki les costaba respirar un poco, Nabiki pese a ello fue corriendo por algo a la cocina que lanzó sobre Ranma para volverlo hombre de nuevo—¿Que ocurre? Oh Dios mío Ranma—No pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al ver a su madre, su padre quizás estaba paseando por la hora en la cual era raro verlo si no era con el señor Tendo, Nodaka rápidamente se acercó y luego noto las esposas en todas. Fue corriendo por su katana seguramente—El... doctor Tofu… no tarda en venir seguro—Kasumi observaba la herida visible de Ranma la cual manchaba todo su hombro, el pelirrojo parecía estar al bordo de un ataque de pánico. Que solo Nodaka pudo calmar al blandir su katana, todas las esposas cayeron cortadas. La chica lastimada observaba a todos en silenció. Estaba preocupada y a la vez estaba en alerta por si alguien decidía atacarlos de repente.

Nodaka llevo a su hijo al comedor donde había un cerdito dormido, a Ranma casi le daban ganas de cocinarlo vivo. ¿Donde diablos había estado el cuando Hinata había atacado Furikan?—La herida de la bala parece que no fue muy profunda, o al menos eso espero. Sería peligroso que tuvieras una bala dentro de tu hombro—Su madre lo estaba inspeccionando con el mayor de los cuidados mientras las chicas tomaban asiento tratando de quitarse las esposas. Ranma mientras solo tomo el vaso de te más cercano que tenía, se lo tiró a P-chan dando resultado que Rioga Cayera al suelo—¿Que? ¡Saotome porque hiciste eso!—Nadie parecía sorprendido, Noto el deplorable estado que tenía su rival, con un hombro lleno de sangre y su rostro lastimado—¿Que ocurre?—Pregunto confundido, la seriedad que se mantenía no la recordaba cuando había llegado—¿Donde esta Akane?.

—De eso quiero hablar—Ranma se plantó firme pese a la herida—Necesito que te quedes cuidando a Kasumi y Nabiki, tengo que ir a buscarla—Ukyo dio un paso al frente de inmediato—Con esas heridas no pienses que te dejaré ir a ningún lado Ranma—Kun—La chica de supuesto nombre Akari fue la que dio un paso al frente está vez—No es conveniente que vayas, si el accidente fue causado por alguno de los 7 entonces dalos por muertos—Ranma apretó los puños, nadie conocía mejor a Akane que el—¿Accidente?—Ryoga puso cara de preocupación ahora. Estaba preocupado por Akane y ahora con la nueva información tenía una necesidad de salir corriendo incluso si se perdía o no sabía a donde ir.

—Ella está viva—Contesto con su voluntad ferviente. Solo para ser tomado por Ryoga que lo alzó por su cuello—¡Saotome que diablos le pasó a Akane!—Nodaka de inmediato subió su Katana contra el cuello del chico, no tenía intenciones asesinas pero quería dejarle en claro que nadie lastimaria a Ranma con ella enfrente. Ryoga tuvo que bajarlo finalmente ya que no quería pelear con Nodaka.

—Deja que yo te expliqué—La chica que estaba herida y Ryoga no recordaba haber visto nunca dio un paso al frente—Yo soy Akari, heredera… Y ahora maestra de la escuela marcial Terumi.

La noche lluviosa cubría todo Japón, estaba caminando tranquilamente con una sombrilla, no dejando que la mínima gota de agua lo tocará, con una gabardina negra también sobre el. Sus ojos estaban observando una propiedad frente a él pensando que hacer, tenía muchas opciones y planes para que toda esa familia muriera sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero sentía una energía más fuerte en el sitio, así que debía haber más de algún artista marcial en el sitio cosa que no lo haría atrasarse, incluso si eran 40 podría con todos, pero eso significaría escándalo innecesario. El no era así.

Tenía influencias, tenía poder, tenía dinero. Podía hacer las cosas sin necesidad alguna de mover un dedo. El era el que más invertía en las operaciones de su grupo, más que el mismo jefe pero era porque le gustaba su forma de actuar y moverse. Acabar con todos. Era su forma de diversión.

Ranma Saotome era un enemigo formidable, eso lo sabía de anticipo y tendría que pelear directamente con el, esperaba que Kai pudiera convencerlo de abandonar la lucha pero realmente no le sorprendía que hubiera fallado. El tipo tenía de prometida a la menor de la familia y se había hecho de una fama admirable siendo reconocido como uno de los mejores artistas marciales del país. Lo irónico quizás es que ni el reconocía esa fama que había formado.

Vio como un doctor entraba a la vivienda cuando dirigió su vista al frente, con sus heridas necesitaba tratamiento sin duda, herido, habiendo recibido un ataque de Hinata. Sería un buen momento para atacar… Pero realmente sería aburrido acabar con todo así.

Se decidió a esperar.

Los minutos pasaron, pudo sentir la presencia sublime de Kai cerca, y entonces de pronto la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Ranma con su forma de mujer con una de las Tendo en su espalda, con una velocidad alucinante se perdieron rápidamente entre los techos.

De inmediato comenzó a caminar. Había decidido por quién ir, además Kai no tendría problemas con los que estaban en la vivienda.

"El siguiente tren a Tokio está apunto de llegar, les pedimos que se pongan tras la línea amarilla para tomarlo".

Nabiki quedó viendo su reloj, tanto como el de la estación, el suyo estaba atrasado unos minutos, lo ajusto a las 6:58PM mientras miraba a su cuñado sentado jugando con sus dedos, estaba ansioso. Muy ansioso. Parecía tener ganas de irse corriendo de camino a Tokio para buscar a su hermana pero Tofu había sido claro, Ranma se quedaría a la mitad de camino del tren para ir a la ubicación del accidente y ella iría a Tokio a esperarlos con sus colegas, los cuales 2 estaban a cargo de la búsqueda de rescate para Akane y su padre. Aun tenía un nudo en su garganta, esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien, una vez el tren llegó su cuñado y ella subieron en silencio. Con aquella lluvía llegar a la estación había sido sumamente rápido, pero el tren había tardado más de lo esperado. Habían pasado 20 minutos en la estación, estando adentro el bagon estaba casi vacío, habían solo 5 personas incluyéndolos a ellos.

1 señora en una esquina leyendo un libro, un joven acostado en un sillón escuchando música y un tipo con una gabardina negra sentado frente al asiento donde el y Ranma estaban, parecía borracho y tenía una botella vacía de Sake en la mano pero su sombrero impedía ver su rostro.

—Si no te calmas tendré que tirarte por la ventana antes de tiempo Cuñadita—Hablo a la pelirroja que estaba por mucho preocupada, la verdad ella misma quería lanzarse por la ventana ya que quizás sería más rápido. Tenía una nueva mudada igual a la que usaba antes pero bajo ella tenía vendajes en el hombro y en el estómago. Se sentía muy mareada y con un dolor grande de cabeza así que decidió ignorar a Nabiki.

Sabía que incluso si ella no lo demostraba estaba preocupada por el estado que su padre y hermana mantenían, pero él estaba seguro de que ambos estaban bien, sanos y salvos. En algún sitio y tenía que encontrarlos.

En su estado de mujer era sumamente veloz, podría recorrer todo el bosque que separaba Nerima de Tokio en cuestión de horas pero debía de asegurarse que Nabiki estuviera bien, ese era la condición para dejarlo ir. Kasumi estaría al cuidado de Ryoga, su Madre, su padre que seguramente estaba por llegar, El doctor Tofu y si tenía suerte Shappo, Kuno y el Maestro Haposai.

Sentía sus ojos pesados, estaba cansada era cierto pero nada lo separaría de Akane, era su prometido y era su responsabilidad cuidar…

—¡Ranma!—Salio de su ensoñación cuando vio al tipo que estaba enfrente apuntarles directamente por un arma algo grande, que seguro había escondido en su gabardina. Pero no le estaba apuntando a el.

—¡Nabiki al suelo!—La anciana pego un grito y el joven se recompuso en su asiento al tiempo que ella se lanzaba intentar detener al tipo. Con una rápida patada la arma del tipo fue alzada llenando de agujeros el techo comenzando la descarga donde estaba Nabiki, ella rodo mientras el tipo caía del lado contrario a esa cortina de lluvia que el mismo había provocado con las balas. El joven había salido corriendo hacia el vagón junto mientras Nabiki se puso tras de ella. La anciana parecía estar lo suficientemente aterrada para no moverse un centímetro—¡Maldita sea que no puedo tener algo de descanso hoy!—Se pregunto enojado, estaba observando al tipo ponerse de pie guardando su arma en la gabardina, la lluvia que caía por los agujeros de las balas no llegaba a tocarlo. La anciana se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del vagón—Nabiki vete con la anciana, yo lo voy a distraer aléjate todos los vagones que puedas—Susurro poniéndose de pie, mordiendo su labio para evitar poner una cara de dolor. Su oponente debía de pensar que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Aquel tipo tenía una arma de fuego automático así que quizás no era un artista marcial y podría ponerlo en su lugar lo suficientemente rápido sin arriesgar a su cuñada que comenzó a caminar también para la puerta del vagón.

—Supongo que eres uno de esos asesinos ¿No?—El tipo no respondió—Dejame decirte que deberías rendirte desde ya, no sabes con quién te metes—Subio sus puños pero el tipo siguió sin responder, Nabiki salió corriendo aprovechando eso junto la anciana hacia el otro vagón cuando vio que el tipo dio un paso al frente buscando acercarse a Ranma.

Su corazón latía de forma descontrolada, tenía miedo pero también estaba seguro que Ranma la podría proteger, este vagón estaba vacío y la anciana continuo pese al movimiento del tren al siguiente. Ella se quedó a la mitad para esperar ver a Ranma cargando a ese tipo que no tenía oportunidad contra alguien como su cuñado.

De pronto sintió una sacudida violenta que la mando a sostenerse del tuvo que sostenía con sus dos manos. Luego escucho como el metal parecía romperse y vio salir algo salir por el costado del tren. Parecían ser dos figuras perderse en la lluvia y la oscuridad nocturna. Trago duro incrédula.

—¿Es broma no?—De inmediato entro al vagón de dónde venía pudiendo solo encontrarse con que había un agujero en la pared del tren. Un enorme agujero—No te vayas a morir idiota—No encontró otra forma de expresarse, sus piernas habían temblado un poco pensando en que diablos se habían metido.

El sonido de dos botas caminar entre la lluvia, su Kimono blanco con mangas largas estaba empapado, pero su rostro era protegido tanto por una máscara cubre bocas y un sombrero de paja. Observo la residencia antes de respirar de forma profunda y se dirigió a la puerta—Me pregunto quién me habrá tocado de las dos hermanas sobrantes—Toco la puerta esperando que le abrieran.

—¿Si?.


End file.
